


The Stars In My Eyes

by FrickenChicken_FuckinCluckin



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben centric, Could be taken as AU or compliant, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Pennywise, The losers go on a date, sometime after the summer of 89, their age is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickenChicken_FuckinCluckin/pseuds/FrickenChicken_FuckinCluckin
Summary: The losers go on a date to the fair!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Poly!Losers - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange





	The Stars In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write!  
(Sorry for any mistakes I’m going to fix them eventually but it’s really late as I’m posting this)

Going to an amusement park wouldn’t have been Ben’s first choice for a date but if it made the others happy, it made him happy. Originally it was just going to just be Beverly and him, but soon Richie heard and insisted that he and Eddie be invited for a “double date”, eventually they all agreed they should invite the last three so it wouldn’t seem like they were leaving them out. 

Some part of Ben was disheartened that it was everyone, since they all worked out their feelings and decided to all date, him and Bev hadn’t gotten a lot of one-on-one time, she was his first love after all. But he loves the boys just as much, they were all his loves and they meant the world to him, so truly it wasn’t a bad thing. He quickly silenced the voice mourning alone time with Beverly.

“So, haystack! This was all your idea, where to first?” Richie asked, throwing his arm around Bens neck as they walked through the entrance.

“Oh, I’m not sure, what do you guys want to do?” He asked, looking around at the rest of the club.

“Whatever will make me throw up fastest.” Bev said with a large grin breaking out across her freckled face. 

“Fuck yeah!” Richie cheered at the same time Eddie yelled “No!” 

“Okay, how ab-bout this? Eddie, S-s-stan and whoever else w-wants to can get some food or go towards the game section and the rest of us can g-go ride a few roller coasters, then we’ll all meet up again.” 

Ben glanced around the circle they had unconsciously made, everyone seemed to be nodding their heads. He wasn’t sure what they would do without Bill, at first he had been jealous of Bill. He was perfect in nearly every way, it was hard not to be. Every other member of the Losers Club was perfect, or as perfect as a person could get, in Ben’s eyes, their personalities, their looks, their laughs, everything. It was almost intimidating, they were like gods and he was just Ben. 

“Okay! I think we all agree.” Bev said after the other six gave their silent approval, “So lets say in about an hour? We all meet up at the funnel cake booth?” 

Another round of nods went around the circle. 

“Alright, see you losers in an hour.” 

** _You are not the hero we deserve_ **

** _But the one we needed_ **

** _You were there for us, now I promise to be there for you_ **

Ben ended up going with Stan, Eddie, and Mike to play some carnival games. Mike had managed to win the bottle ring toss and won Stan a small, blue stuffed monkey while Ben and Eddie had been trying to beat the duck pond, but had to stop when some of the water got on Eddie, they called it quits on the duck pond after that. 

The pairs met up after that and decided to try and beat the games all together, that way would likely get them the most prizes. Though, in practice Stan just stood offering sarcastic comments about the games being rigged and encouraging words of advice while Eddie was next to him explaining the various safety and health hazards were in a theme park. But with a combination of Ben’s keen eye for how things work and Mike’s athletic abilities the duo managed to beat a fair few games, enough for each loser to go home with a prize. 

** _The strongest of us all_ **

** _The kindest_ **

** _An angel on the ground_ **

Before they knew it, it was time to go meet up with the others, the four slowly made their way in that direction, making idle conversation, the games were closer to the food section than the rides, so they weren’t in any big rush to get there. 

By the time they reach the funnel cake truck the other three were already there talking amongst themselves. 

“Stan the Man, Mikey, Haystack, Eds! My four favorite boys!” Richie called out when he saw the others approaching the trio, “and Big Bill! My other favorite boy, and Bevvie my only favorite girl!” 

“N-nice save, Rich.” Bill said as he rolled his eyes at the boy next to him.

“Gotta make sure everyone knows they’re loved, Billy boy!” 

“Hey guys.” Mike said, stopping the impending play fight that was bound to come.

“Hey, M-m-mike.” Said Bill, walking up to the other and pulling him into a hug, then doing the same to Ben. Bill had started doing that more recently with Mike and Ben. Bill had always been a hugger but since Mike confessed to feeling even more on the outside than the others and caught Ben nodding along, he had been going out of his way to be more affectionate with them. 

“Hey boys, ready to get sick from all this junk food?!” Bev asked with a wide smile.

“Why are you so desperate to vomit, like that's actually disgusting. You saying that is making  _ me  _ want to vomit.” Eddie said to the others, going a mile a minute.

“It’s called living Edward, you should try it out sometime.” Richie said. 

“I think we’ve all done enough ‘living’ for a lifetime.” Stan mumbled from beside the smallest boy. 

“Nah! We’ve just nearly...died enough times for a lifetime, now we are going  _ live _ !” Bev said, after a long solemn pause. 

“Sorry…” Stan whispered quietly, looking down at the ground.

“Hey it’s fine,” Mike said, rubbing Stans arm in a comforting gesture. 

After another long pause Eddie was the one to break the silence, “Either way, that’s fucking gross, okay? I expect that shit from Richie or maybe a baby, not you.”

“Oh come on Spaghetti Man, I’m doing better than a fricken baby.” Richie defended himself, more so to lighten the mood than because he was actually upset, he’d been compared to worse likes than a baby before. 

“That’s debatable…” Stan spoke up again. 

“Whatever you guys suck and we don’t need you! Bev and I can go get sick on our own!” Richie exclaimed in a mock huffy tone, throwing his arm around the girl and jerking his head away from the rest of the group, eyes closed and chin up turned. Beverly giggled at the bespeceled boys antics before lightly elbowing him in the stomach. “Ow, fine, okay...Ben can join us if he so pleases!” 

“Come guys we’re going to hold up the line, let’s get some cake and see what else we can find  _ together. _ ” Bev said adding emphasis to the  _ together _ while shoving Richie off of her, which earned her a stuck out tongue. She spun around and placed their order for three large funnel cakes while Stan and Richie split off to find a table for everyone to sit at, already deep in conversation. 

“This w-was a really g-good idea B-ben, I’m glad we c-could do it. Though I know it was just g-g-gonna be you and B-b-b-,” Bill took a deep breath before continuing, “Beverly, it means a lot you let the rest of us come along too.” There goes Bill again, being a literal angle. Ben still couldn’t believe he got to have him as a friend, let alone...something more. Ben was still trying to get used to saying “his boyfriend” not to mention the plural. 

Unlike Bill, Beverly and Eddie, surprisingly, the others still aren’t fully comfortable addressing their situation head on or at least weren’t right away. Stan, being the Rabbi’s son took a while to come to terms with liking and dating 6 people, 5 of which were boys, he was so terrified about what his father and mother would think of him but after a talk with Richie he came back stronger than ever and ready to commit to the relationship. 

Mike had always been an outsider looking in and even though the losers made him feel equal, he was the last one to join the losers club even if it was only by a day or so, he felt as though he was overstepping the place they’d given him, but he quickly overcome that fear once he confessed to the rest of the group who had reassured him that, yes, he belonged and was just as good and just as much of a part of the club as the rest of them. 

Richie had told each of the losers what had happened with Bowers and his cousin that summer, what they called him and about that fucking clown using it against him. Richie always tried to act like he was happy and hadn’t a care in the whole world but everyone knew that deep down he had his own issues, just like Mike his fear wasn’t born from family prejudice, Richie’s parents loved him very much and made sure to emphasis the  _ no matter what  _ part, but growing up in a small town like Derry, sometimes it didn’t matter how good your parents and friends were. But after Bowers was arrested and the rest of the Bowers Gang went “missing” everyone could breathe easier, that coupled with finding out the other felt the same he was slowly getting more confident, truly.

As for Ben himself, it was simply that he’d been alone his whole life and now there were six of the best people to ever live claiming to love him. He was still waiting for the big reveal, for the “Sike!” that always came. It wasn’t fair to the rest but it had happened every time before when he thought he had finally made friends, it didn’t help that IT had gone out of it’s way to tell him many times that they were lying about caring about him. Ben knew it wasn’t true and he had told Pennywise just that but it was hard not to let it get to his head, even now after all the time that had passed since their encounter with IT. 

“Yeah, of course we wanted you guys to come! We’re all in this together right?” Ben replied, hoping to ease whatever Bill had convinced himself he should feel bad about.

Bill looked at the ground and smiled before looking Ben right in the eyes,”Still, I know you and Bev haven’t gotten much alone time since we all got together.”

“Bill, I promise! It’s fine, I’m glad all seven of us get to do this, I mean like we’ve hung out but this one of our frist, ya know...dates.” Ben finished with a blush which caused Bill to laugh.

Bill opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mike calling for them to help carry the funnel cakes.

** _The laughter in our hearts_ **

** _The spark of joy in our eyes_ **

** _You are our happiness_ **

The quintet found Stan and Richie easily enough and soon after they sat the cakes were all gone. 

“So,” Richie said, clapping his hands together to get the rest of the losers attention, “what now my loves?”

“Oh, I know!” Bev announced excitedly.

“If you say something so you throw up I’m going to start throwing things at you.” Eddie threatened the redhead.

The girl rolled her eyes at the smaller boy, “Actually, I was going to say we should go on the teacups! That way if you want to go slow you can, if you want to go fast you can, it’s perfect for everyone.” She finished eyeing the others. 

“That sounds like a perfect plan.” Stan agreed. 

With that the group stood and began to make their way towards the ride, joking and laughing the whole way. By the time they got to the front of the line they had figured out the seating, obviously they couldn’t all fit into one cup, just like at the start of the night Bill had suggested they break into groups depending on how fast they wanted to spin. Ben ended up going with Bev and Mike into the “slower spinning” group, figuring that going around in a circle super fast wasn’t very smart so soon after eating junk food. 

Bill and Richie had somehow managed to convince Stan and Eddie to go with them, despite those two being the ones most opposed to roller coasters, but Ben’s found it’s best to not try and put his significant others in any boxes, every single one was full of surprises. 

** _The quiet guardian perched on our shoulders_ **

** _The small cautious bird sitting on our window seals, watching_ **

** _Brave in your own way, in your own time_ **

The ride had started out pleasant enough with Bev, Ben and Mike making light conversation about the Hanlon farm and school. But soon the other four had taken off, it was near impossible to hear each other over what they were sure was Eddie screaming in the distance. The ride only lasted for maybe two minutes but it felt like only a few seconds, Bev and Richie ended up spending a while trying to high five each other when the carts spun to face the other. Everyone ended up being at least a little dizzy once they got off the ride, Bill, Richie and Stan having a hard time walking to the nearby bench and Mike ended up having to carry Eddie. Between the smaller boys stature and already being prone to nauseousness going on the faster cart might not have been the smartest choice. 

“Dude, no offense, but you look green.” Mike pointed out after setting Eddie down.

“No shit I do. I feel like I’m about to vomit all over the place,” Eddie turned towards the other three boys on the bench, “and I’m aiming for you guys!”

“Why?! What did we do?” Stan asked, looking appalled.

“You made me go on the fast one and you guys know that I don’t like going on fast rides, I always get sick. But you guys made me so now here we are!”

“Yeah, but I don’t like them either, so don’t take it out on me.” Stan argued back.

“Fine, Stan you’re safe but I’m coming for you two.” Eddie stated with finality. 

Richie smirked over at Bill who rolled his eyes, already having a clue as to where this was going,”I can think of some other ways you can come for us, Eddie-Bear.” 

The other six losers let out a chorus of “Beep, beep, Richie”s, the seventh member just laughed, “Fine, whatever, I see how it is.”

“After the d-date, m-m-maybe…” Bill played along, despite the five faces staring at him with clearly ’done’ looks.

“Bill, have I ever told you that you are my favorite?” Richie asked after his laughs died down.

“Anyways,” Stan said loudly, rolling his eyes, “what are we going to do now?” 

“I came up with the last idea, it’s someone else’s turn now.” Bev said, holding up her hands in mock surrender once there was a long pause, everyone waiting for the others to speak up first. 

“I actually want to try a ride or two,” Mike suggested with a small shrug,”like an actual coaster. Not like the teacups.” He finished once he saw Eddie open his mouth, already having a guess as to what he was about to say, Eddie closed his mouth confirming Mike’s suspicion. 

“Yeah, me too!” Ben agreed. Ben would like to say he knew his partners pretty well at this point, so he knew that Bev, Richie and Bill would all be down to go back a ride the coasters again, but that Stan and Eddie both needed to be outnumbered if they were to go with them and Mike probably needed verbal confirmation before he started stressing. Ben himself didn’t care that much for roller coasters, only having been on one once before, but he wasn’t against them like Stan and Eddie were. Who knew, maybe giving it a second chance wouldn’t be all that bad.

“Looks like you two are outnumbered! It’s coaster time baby!” Richie cheered.

“Y-you guys d-d-don’t have to c-come.” Bill reassured the two.

Stan and Eddie shared a look, they both knew they didn’t  _ have  _ to go, no one would be mad, but at the same time they knew they did actually have to, Richie would never let it go.

Stan looked up towards the sky and let out an exasperated breath before looking back at the rest of the group,”Fine, we’ll go too.”

“Really?” Bev asked with a raised eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Yes, really!” Eddie defended, “let’s go.” He said as he began to walk off before anyone could comprehend him standing up. Bev mouthed a silent ‘okay’ before smiling again, grabbing Ben’s hand, and following after the younger boy. Richie smiled and raced to catch up with Eddie while Stan, Bill, and Mike trailed behind Bev and Ben, Bill holding onto their hands, talking about his newest book idea.

** _A live wire of energy and care_ **

** _Always on the defense but ready to fight back at any moment _ **

** _A spitfire soul full of kindness_ **

Giving roller coasters a second chance ended up being a great idea. The first time Ben had ridden one he had been six years old and on vacation with his parents to California, and it was nothing like how he remembered. It probably helped that he ended up sitting with Richie who told him jokes on the way up to the top of the peak so he wouldn’t freak out, Mike and Beverly volunteered to sit with Eddie and Stan respectively, Bill agreed to sit alone because he was sure Eddie and Stan would probably try to kill him after the teacup ride (The one downside of dating six people: it’s an odd number.)

“I am not fucking doing that again!” Eddie practically yelled once all seven had gotten off the ride.

“I second that. I hate heights.” Stan agreed with a grimace.

“Don’t worry, you guys have done more than we could have hoped for.” Bev said, giving each boy a kiss on the cheek causing both the turn pink. 

“Aww,” Richie cooed, “Bev got you guys all blushy! Cute, cute, cute.” He continued, pinching Eddie’s rosey cheeks but he knew better than to even  _ try _ and do it to Stan. Eddie tried to hit him in retaliation while blushing harder.

“So what now then? Stan and Eddie are done with rides and we already ate so…?” Ben asked, trailing off at the end.

Everyone slightly shrugged, they had all ridden the rides, Mike and Ben had won everyone a prize from the games, and they’d eat far too much junk food, what else was there to do at a fair?

“I have an idea actually.” Stan announced, looking almost hesitant to continue with his plan.

Mike smiled encouragingly at him, “What is it, Stan?”

Stan sighed, “Okay I know I just said I hate heights and I do! But wouldn’t it feel wrong to go on a date to a fair and not go on the Ferris Wheel?” He finished, looking around at the faces surrounding him. 

“He-he’s got a p-p-p-point. It’s kind of a rule of th-thumb.” Bill conceded, nodding his head.

“Sweet! Let’s go on the Ferris Wheel!” Beverly cheered, excitedly.

** _Strength beyond measure_ **

** _Courage beyond compare_ **

** _My january embers_ **

Seeing as it was probably going to be their last ride of the night, the group was more hesitant than usual to split up and go in different carts, it took nearly five minutes of arguing but Beverly and Stan had managed to get the operator to allow all seven into one of the gondolas as opposed to the standard six maximum. 

Thank God for Bev and Stan’s remarkable negotiation skills because as Ben looked around the car at each of his lovers, outlined against the lights of the city and fair far below them he couldn’t imagine it being any different, any less perfect. The city that had damaged each and every one of them, the city that brought them together against all odds, making each of their features pop and their skin glow beautiful hues, finally appearing as the angels Ben already saw them as. 

Bill’s gorgeous amburn hair made even more vibrant as the lights turned red, reminding Ben of the fall leaves along the side walks around town, painting their horrid little town into someplace almost beautiful, like Bill. The slow turn to blue reflecting in his eyes that already reminded Ben of deep crystal lakes. Those eyes that reflected a trauma and guilty Ben could never dream of understanding but knew that no one deserved to carry, especially a person like Bill. The yellow lights drawing Ben’s attention to the other boys perfect lips that somehow always know what to say.

The lights began their cycle again as Ben looked at Stan, who had thrown his legs over Bill’s. The red made the scars on the sides of his face stand out a little more than normal. Ben shuddered at the memory of how those had gotten there, of Stans cries. They had made sure to always remind Stan they love him after that and they still do. The blue caught in his curls that adorns his head, Ben had always loved Stan’s hair, it was one of the first things he had fully processed about the other when they first met. It was such a whirlwind but he could remember it so clearly, Stan had reached him first, Ben could write a million poems about how his saving angle’s curl caught in the sun as he pulled him out of the stream. The yellow highlighted his nose, so distinctly Stan and perfect, just like the person it belonged to.

Against Stan’s back sat Mike, eyes closed in the simple bliss of his company. The red, blue and yellow lights glowed against his skin almost as brightly as Ben imagined Mike’s soul looked like. Mike was the kindest of their whole group, the most pure and happy person Ben had ever meet, he’d never been more grateful that he’d fought back for once than when he decided to throw that rock at Bowers. Bev threw the first and she deserves all credit but Ben was just so glad to have been a part of it all. The red making Mike’s defined arm muscles pop, the blue adding to the ethereal look of his skin tone, and the yellow caught in his eyelashes just right.

A sudden jerking movement to his left caused Ben to look over and see Eddie, what Ben assumed be, trying to choke Richie. The boy in question was just shrugging with a love sick look in his eyes as he looked at the small boy trying to kill him. The change of lights made each emotion held in the eyes behind the glasses stronger. The blue revealed what looked like peace, a look that screamed ‘I never want to be anywhere but here’, and Ben could understand that. Yellow showed the happiness at effectively annoying Eddie but also that he was with Eddie, with all of them. Red was quite obviously love. Richie had always held so, so much love in his heart, especially for his friends, and now his significant others. It made Ben mad at just the idea at one point Richie felt like he could never share that love.

Eddie was now sitting in Richie’s lap, probably in an attempt to keep him from shaking the car again. The red really brought out his freckles that dotted across his face like the stars dotted the sky above them. The blue made his small smile somehow more gorgeous than normal, which Ben didn’t know was possible. The yellow lit up his large, chocolate eyes, making them look innocent, the spark that was usually behind them smaller now that he’s worked out his energy but no less brighter. Eddie always managed to look innocent despite having the mouth of a sailor but Eddie was never truly innocent, not as long as Ben had known him at least, that was taken from him by his mother and later that fucking clown but now as time goes on Ben is proud to say that Eddie is finally getting that childhood he deserves, Ben was honord to be a part of it. 

Ben felt something tickle his cheek, he turned his attention away from the boys to look at the girl on his right. Beverly had rested her cheek against his shoulder but as he turned his head to look at her she did the same. As she looked up at him from where her chin now rested Ben felt the breath leave his lungs. Bill might have been his first crush but Beverly would always be his first love. He watched as she sat up properly and scooted closer to his side, creating their own little bubble for the moment.

“Thank you for this Ben.” She whispered, the red lights making her hair glow, “Though I’m sorry at the same time.”

It took a second for her words to process, “It’s no problem, Bev and you don’t need to be sorry, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” He reassured her just as quiet as he she was. 

Beverly let out a breathless, silent laugh, she looked away for half a second before looking back at him with a soft smile, the blue lights looking like stars that fell into the wrong sky, “I know you wanted this to just be us.” 

If Ben was being honest, he had almost forgotten that was his original plan, he was more than happy that the others ended up coming along, it was more fun with everyone around and he told her just that. She let out another laugh, “You really are one of a kind Ben.” 

As the cart reached the top, bathing in yellow, Beverly leaned in and kissed Ben. She pulled away and looked at him like  _ he  _ was the one with stars in his eyes. She smiled at him once more before resting her cheek on his shoulder again. He looked around at his lovers again and thought that as long as he can look at them maybe he did have the stars in his. 

** _Seven, the luckiest number out there_ **

** _You are my stars and my skies_ **

** _I swear to always love you, for I know you will always love me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Who the poems are about in order:  
Bill  
Mike  
Richie  
Stan  
Eddie  
Bev  
The Losers Club


End file.
